1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation input device and method, a program, and electronic apparatus, and specifically, to an operation input device and method, a program, and electronic apparatus that realize input with good operability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In personal computers, as controllers of GUI (Graphical User Interface), pointing devices such as mice and touch pads are mainly used.
Recently, in television receivers, in order to deal with the complexity of operation by addition of additional functions and networking, free cursor operation input devices of the same GUI as that of the personal computers have been desired.
However, it takes significant time to master input devices such as mice and touch pads, and it is difficult for young children and elderly people to adapt to them.
As input devices advantageous in operability to solve the problem, pen-shaped input devices usable either in proximity or contact are suggested.
As a representative of the devices, pen tablets using electromagnetic induction have been put into practical use (for example, Wacom|Tablet Homepage, Internet<URL:http://tablet.wacom.co.jp/index.html>).